Twilight movie quotes
Quotes from the''' ''Twilight'' movie. [[Talk:Twilight_movie_quotes|'''Please observe the format in place, and try to use it when adding new quotes or editing already existent ones.]] Bella: "Look, you gotta give me some answers." Edward: "Yes... No... To get to the other side... 1.77245..." Bella: (interrupting) "I don't want to know what the square root of pi is." Edward: "You knew that?" : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen note: \sqrt\pi \approx1.77245 ---- Bella: "How old are you?" '' '''Edward:' "Seventeen." '' '''Bella:' "How long have you been seventeen?" '' '''Edward:' "A while..." '' : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- '''Rosalie:' "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Bella: "Badly as in, I would become the meal." : — Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan ---- :"Death is peaceful... easy. Life is harder." :: — Bella Swan ---- :"Life is not fair." :: — Bella Swan ---- :"No no- my hand is burning!" :: — Bella Swan on the transformation ---- :"Is it not enough to have a long and happy life with me?" :: — Edward Cullen ---- :"I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that' brought me face to face with death. They also brought me to Edward" :: — Bella Swan ---- :"In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a small town named Forks. Population: 3,120 people. This is where I'm moving." :: — Bella Swan ---- :"My family, we're different from others of our kind" :: — Edward Cullen ---- :"Could you at least watch where you walk?" :: — Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "Clair de Lune is great." Edward: "What?" Bella: "I can't dance" Edward: "Hmm... well, I could always make you." Bella: "I'm not scared of you." Edward: "You really shouldn't have said that." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Jessica: "Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom? I totally thought that Mike was gonna ask you, actually. Um, it's not gonna be weird though, right?" Bella: "No, no. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together." Jessica: (nervous giggle)"I know, right?" : — Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan ---- Bella: "Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van?" Edward: "Yeah. Um... I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Edward: "What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" Bella: "No, not the moats." Edward: (laughs) "No,not the moats." : — Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- Bella: "Now I'm afraid." Edward: ''"Good."'' Bella: "I'm only afraid of losing you, I feel like you're gonna disappear." Edward: "You don't know how long I've waited for you. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Bella: "What a stupid lamb." Edward: "What a sick, masochistic lion." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "You know, your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash." Edward: "I only said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Bella: "What does that mean?" Edward: "It means if you're smart... you'll stay away from me." Bella: "'Ok, well let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart... Would you tell me the truth?" Edward: "No, probably not... I'd rather hear your theories." Bella: "I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite." Edward: "That's all superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm... the bad guy?" : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Edward: "Distract me so I won't turn around." Bella: "Umm... you should put your seat-belt on!" Edward: (Laughs) "You should put' your''' seat-belt on."'' : — Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- Bella: "It's like diamonds... You're beautiful." Edward: "This is the skin of a killer, Bella." :: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?" :: — Eric Yorkie ---- :"Oh my God! It's like first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." :: — Jessica Stanley ---- :"The little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird. And um, she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain." :: — Jessica Stanley ---- Bella: "Hey, did you get contacts?" Edward: "No." Bella: "Your eyes were black the last time I saw you and now they're like golden brown." Edward: "I know. It's the ... um ... Fluorescence." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :"You are my life now." :: — Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "Why did you hate me when we first met?" Edward: "I did. But only for making me want you so badly." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :“I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice... My face... Even my smell. As if I'd need any of that. As if you could outrun me!” (Shows Bella how fast he can run) “As if you could fight me off!” (Tears up a huge tree root and throws it at a tree) :: — Edward Cullen ---- Bella: "What if they don't like me?" Edward: "So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you..." Bella: "I'm glad I amuse you." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :"I leave you alone for two minutes and the wolves descend." :: — Easter egg by Edward Cullen ---- :"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." :: — Edward Cullen ---- :"My monkey man." :: — Rosalie Hale about Emmett Cullen ---- Bella: "Hey Dad, I have a date with Edward Cullen." Charlie: "He's a little old for ya, isn't he?" Bella: "No, uh, he's a junior, I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens." Charlie: "I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." Bella: "Edward doesn't live in town, technically. He's right outside." Charlie: "He is?" Bella: "Yeah. He wanted to meet you, officially." Charlie: "Alright, (Charlie ominously whips his breech-load shotgun back up into it's operating position, though it is not loaded) bring him in." Bella: "Could you be nice? He is - he's important." : — Bella Swan and Charlie Swan ---- Bella: "Everyone's staring." Edward: "Not that guy. No he just looked." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Edward: "So that's what you dream about, becoming a monster." Bella: "I dream about being with you forever." : — Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- :"Bella... you still got that pepper spray?" :: — Charlie Swan ---- :"Arizona! Yo, what's happening... So y-you and Cullen, huh? That's... I don't like it. I mean, I don't know, he just looks at you like you're something to eat..." :: — Mike Newton ---- Rosalie: "Is she even Italian?" Emmett: "Her name' is''' Bella"'' Carlisle: "I’m sure she’ll love it no matter what" Rosalie: "Get a whiff of that... Here comes the human!" Esme: "Bella, we're making Italiano for you" Edward: "Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes" Bella: "Buon giorno" Esme: "Molto bene" Carlisle: "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time" Esme: "I hope you’re hungry" Bella: "Yeah, absolutely" Edward: "She already ate" : — Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- Bella: "You're Out!" Emmett: "Out! Whoo." (Rosalie glares at Bella) "Babe, come on, it's just a game." : — Bella Swan and Emmett Cullen ---- :"You better hold on tight, spider-monkey" :: — Edward Cullen ---- Edward: "I'm designed to kill. I've killed people before." Bella: "I don't care." : — Edward Cullen and Bella Swan ---- Billy: "Well I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since the day he told me you were coming" Charlie: "Yeah, yeah, keep talking and I'll roll you into the mud." Billy: "After I ram you in the ankles!" Jacob: "Hi I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." Bella: "I remember. Are they always like this?" Jacob: "It's getting worse with old age." : — Billy Black, Charlie Swan, Jacob Black and Bella Swan ---- Billy: "I'm down with the kids." Charlie: "Yeah dude, you're the bomb." : — Billy Black and Charlie Swan ---- "Bella, your number was up the day I met you." : — Edward Cullen ---- ---- Bella: "Can the rest of your family... read people's minds like you can?" Edward: "No, that's just me. But Alice... Alice can see the future." Bella: ''I bet she saw me coming.'' : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Edward: "What's in Jacksonville?" Bella: "How'd you know about that?" Edward: "...You didn't answer my question." Bella: "You don't answer any of mine so... I mean, you don't even say 'hi' to me." Edward: "Hi." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Billy: "Actually, we came to visit your flat-screen - first Mariner's game of the season. Plus, Jacob here won't stop bugging me about seeing you again." Jacob: (embarrassed and sarcastic) "Great dad." (whispers sarcastically) "Thanks." Billy: "Just keepin' it real, son." : — Billy Black and Jacob Black ---- Bella: "Did you follow me?" Edward: "I feel very... protective of you." Bella: "So you followed me." Edward: "I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low-lives were thinking." Bella: "Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking? So what... you... you read minds?" Edward: "I can read every mind in this room apart from yours. There's... Money. Sex. Money. Sex. Cat... And then you, nothing. It's very frustrating." Bella: "Is there something wrong with me?" Edward: "So I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you." : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- Esme: "Bella, I'm glad you're here, we need an Umpire" Emmett: "She thinks we cheat" Esme: "I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." : — Esme Cullen and Emmett Cullen ---- Victoria: "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" Jasper: "Oh, well I think we can handle that" Victoria: "We shall see..." : — Victoria and Jasper Hale ---- "Could you at least' act' human? I mean, I've got neighbors..." : — Bella Swan ---- :"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville :: — Bella Swan ---- Bella: (looks around Edwards room) No bed? Edward: No I... I-I don't sleep. Bella: Ever? Edward: No, not at all. : — Bella Swan and Edward Cullen ---- :Oh, you do smell good :: — Alice Cullen ---- James: And......action! It'll break Edward's little heart. Bella: You have-Edward has nothing to do with this! James: ''But he does. Ah, his rage would be more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue.'' ---- "'Edward:"" (tentatively) Hello. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself last week. I’m Edward Cullen, you’re Bella… Bella: Um, yeah. Category:Quotes Category:Twilight film